A wide variety of portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital music players, laptops, personal data assistants, etc. are available today. Many of these devices have accessories such as chargers, transmitters, speakers that are designed for use with the devices. These accessories are often designed to couple to the portable electronic devices through the use of a dock connector. A dock connector provides an electrical connector for electrically coupling the accessory to the device and a housing that is adapted to physically couple the accessory to the device. Unfortunately, many types of portable electronic devices, such as the Apple iPod™, come in a variety of different configurations. While many of these configurations utilize the same electrical connectors, they often have different sized housings. Thus, accessories having docks for physically coupling to a device must be individually designed for each different size device. While inserts have been used to adapt certain docking accessories for use with different sizes of devices, the inserts are typically difficult to use, easily lost and must be individually designed for each different device size. Therefore, in light of the above discussed deficiencies in the prior art, what is needed is a dock for a portable electronic device that can physically couple to a variety of devices having differing dimensions.